Coming Home
by Blackbeltchick715
Summary: Arendelle has fallen to the Scourge, and with it, their powerful Frost Mage and ruler, Queen Elsa. The sisters, separated yet again only this time, there is no getting Elsa back. Meanwhile, a figure known as the Ice Witch has been terrorizing the forces of both the Alliance and the Horde. When the Lich King loses control over his Death Knights, one is finally able to come home...


**So, I have written another story other than the ones I have already started... surprise? I guess. No worries, as this is a one-shot since I had a random spark of imagination and needed to get it out before it drove me crazy, though if people like it enough I might make it longer. Though that won't be for a while if I do.**

**So I recently found this crossover and I have to say, it wasn't something that drew me in right away. It was one of those pairings were you look at it and think to yourself, 'Huh, idk how that would work, but I'm interested to see who they (other people) made it work.' So I clicked on the like and really liked what I saw, and after watching the movie a few more times and playing on my WoW account for a few weeks, I saw a ton of similarities between the two, at least for the Lich King expansion. Which is where this story takes place, in the Lich King expansion and after the Frozen movie and Frozen Fever.  
**

**Now, speaking on the lore side of Warcraft, I will say that I do not know everything, in fact, I probably know a small portion the lore in Warcraft as I am one of those casual gamers, but I have been trying to learn more because I personally find the lore very interesting, and my main source for the knowledge on the lore that I do know of, is either from what I have learned while playing WoW and from YouTuber: Nobbel87. That's his channel name btw. But anyways, yeah, so if there is anything wrong, let me know and I will try to fix it.**

**Now, this is obviously an AU story, so there might be somethings that are slightly different in this crossover from both sides of the stories to make them mesh with one another in a more cohesive way. And hopefully no one is too OOC...  
**

**Summary: Azeroth is in the middle of the war against the Lich King and his undead army. Arendelle was left untouched for the most part by the Scourge as it was such a small Kingdom that Arthas would not have gain much from it, and didn't have any plans on taking for his own... Until Elsa became Queen, and the true extent of her powers was revealed at her coronation. Arthas began to make plans to invade and take the Kingdom as part of his own, while also gaining Elsa as a powerful Ally. The Alliance, seeing the threat, quickly reinforced the Kingdom with it's troops to try and prevent this from happening. Frustrated with his plan foiled, Arthas decided to lead the invasion himself and take what he wants, including Queen Elsa. Arendelle was evacuated successfully, Princess Anna and Kristoff leading the ships to Stormwind while Queen Elsa stayed behind to help in the battle with more troops due to arrive within the next day, however those troops didn't make it in time and Arendelle fell to the slaughter of the Scourge, Queen Elsa murdered in the battle.**

**Three months after the slaughter at Arendelle, a new Death Knight emerged with untold power and she wielded it ruthlessly. They called her the Ice Witch, for her control over the Frost runes and magic was unheard of, even outmatching that of the late Queen of Arendelle. Everywhere she went, death and destruction followed, and the living cowered under the whispers of her name. No survivors were ever found after she passed though. No one new her true identity, other than the Lich King himself. All hope was lost for the war against the Scourge until Arthas lost his control over his knights at Lights Hope Chapel... Which is were our story picks up...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game World of Warcraft or the Disney movie Frozen.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

**Elsa POV**

I felt this mist-like haze leaving my mind.

The voices that whispered in my ear, become silent.

My vision, clear of all hate.

Blinking, I took in my surroundings, and vaguely recognized the place I was standing. The Light's Hope Chapel. I was curious as to why we were all here, and... Why am I wearing this black armor? I'm a Mage, a Frost Mage to be exact, so why am I wearing plated armor? I looked around me, this time taking in the people that surrounded me, and noticed that they were all wearing the same armor as me... But... They're Death Knights! I thought to myself. I'm not dead, I couldn't be, I still had a country to run and my little sister to lookout for and- but my memories came flooding back. I was beginning to remember now. I did die. I was trying to save someone or something, but I can't remember all the details. I'm sure I'll remember them eventually, the hold that the Lich King had on me and the rest of us, were blocked out but with time they should came back.

I hope...

"I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters:" I heard a deep voice ring throughout the area, and looking to the source of the voice, I spotted Tirion Fordring speaking, "The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union! Between the Argent Dawn and The Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls if Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for _you, _Arthas!"

I listened with intent, feeling better about all the things that had happened in the past, what I had done under _his _control. I felt sick to my stomach, all the people I killed. I will have my revenge on Arthas, one way or another, he will pay for what he has done to me and my family.

The hunger hit me. The need to feed off the the death and suffering of others.

"So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade... While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!" I heard High Lord Darion Mograine speak, creating an alliance with the other two armies to take down the Lich King. I was going to make sure I was the first to sign up on that list. I owed it to all the people that I harmed. I owed it to Arendelle. I owed it to Anna. My hunger may never subside, but that was a part of this curse I guess. I was dead, I was different, and this was going to be one of the many differences between me and others.

I remember now, how I died. It was a battle to try and hold Arendelle, and Arthas had come to deliver the final blow. And he did. My General, Personal Guard, and myself were all in the throne room discussing final plans when the Scourge had broken through the walls we had placed around the city. The screams and sounds of battle were growing louder and louder as it drew near the palace. I had begun to generate my frost magic in my hands, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the undead army broke into the castle. My General had begun to call a retreat for his troops so they could regroup at the castle and hopefully with the help of my Snow Golems, we could hold them back until the reinforcements from Stormwind arrived. Unfortunately, my power only drew the attention of the Lich King to me, and he attacked relentlessly. It was a team effort to hold him back, and we actually thought we were winning... It was part of his plan all along. Suddenly, General Jorgenson went down with a sword protruding from his chest. I remember the fear that began to flood my body as I realized that we were not making it out of here alive. My guard, Eirik, beckoned for me to follow him, so that we could escape the castle and hopefully regroup with our reinforcements, but it never happened. An explosion knocked us off our feet, practically leveling the room we were in. I felt my head spin, black spots dancing in my vision as I tried to push myself to my elbows while I stared at the sky. I knew I shouldn't have been able to see the sky, but I was, and I was momentarily confused by it.

"Queen Elsa!" I heard Eirik shout, though it didn't seem very loud. I tilted my head to find him pinned to the ground by a few scourge soldiers, "Look out!" He cried while struggling in their grasp. I didn't understand, at least not until it was too late. I felt the coldest sensation pierce my chest. I looked at the foreign object to find a large and scary looking sword that didn't belong.

"Queen Elsa, it is not your time, yet..." The Lich Kings deep voice cutting through the air, "But I would not miss the opportunity of taking someone as powerful as yourself into my army." By breath hitched and pain shot through my body as I tried to breathe, only to end up coughing up some blood while more blood spilled out from where the sword pierced my chest. I followed the blade upwards with my eyes before resting at the sight of the holder. More black spots appeared in my vision as I stared into the glowing blue eyes of the Lich King.

"You should feel honored, as you are one of the small handful of recruits to not be a Paladin." He explained, as if it made me think of dying to be any better. And I was cold. I have never felt the cold before, but I always imagined what it would feel like based off of Anna's descriptions... and it was pretty accurate. _I'm sorry, Anna. _I thought to myself, _Please don't hang on my death for long. I love you. Forgive me..._

"Oh, and welcome to the Scourge." I remember him saying in his deep and death-like voice that quickly faded into a laugh.

"NO! Queen Elsa!" Eirik shouted from somewhere in the middle of the Lich King's laughter, as everything went black.

After that, I remember waking up scared and alone in the Archerus Hold. The recruiter there, Razuvious, ordered the ones that had resurrected me that I was quote 'Pathetic...' and to 'Get rid of it', and so they tried to. They summoned some flesh eating ghouls to re-kill me, and if it weren't for my ice magic, I probably would have died again. I remember cowering under the blows of the ghouls, until my instincts took over and screamed. I ended up encasing everything within a 15ft radius in ice while freezing the ghouls and resurrectioners solid. The ice shattered shortly after that, killing everyone it had covered, and Instructor Razuvious had then taken an interest in me, seeing what I could do without any training at all. He gave me some generic armor, and told me to fetch a blade on one of the racks near the rune forges. I had given him a confused look almost as if I was questioning him about the sword. I did grab one, however I chose one that looked different from all the others and proceeded to create my own monstrous sword. Razuvious claimed it looked a lot like a blade called Frostmourne, but I didn't understand until I had met the Lich King himself and gazed upon the sword he was holding. I did have to agree, they looked similar but they were not the same. My blade was not as jagged along the edges as Frostmourne, but the hilt of the blade were similar with the long and sharp guards, the foot-long handle, and the skull with my six pointed snowflake behind it on the pommel. I had fused the worn out blade I had found with my ice, creating my own blade, and after engraving it with my death runes of power, I knew I would never need any other blade. I named my sword Frostbite, because with the ice, no one besides myself could hold it and not suffer from some form of freezer-burn or frostbite. Razuvious looked very pleased with my work, as did the Lich King when he examined my blade. I remember all the killing and the missions that I went on, all the people I killed for pure enjoyment. With my powerful Frost magic, the members of the Horde and the Alliance learned to cower in fear when I arrived to assist the Scourge raids.

I had also gained armor that made me stand out compared to the other Death Knight recruits, and eventually it was an iconic look that was easily recognized throughout all of Azeroth. The power I wielded made me a force to be reckoned with, and no one could stop me, save for the Lich King himself... possibly and it had earned me my own name to the world and our enemies.

The Ice Witch.

And at the time, I loved the name, reviled in it even. It worked so perfectly with what I was capable of, and what I had done to others of their forces. Our enemies had seen firsthand what I was capable of doing, like when I used my Frozen Heart ability to freeze that idiot Admiral Westerguard solid, and they knew I left no survivors. It was made clear from day one, that I wasn't anything that anyone had ever seen before. I created a very iconic helm as well, adding my ice to form a small crown on it. It was not an easy mistake to confuse me with anyone else in the order, as my helm was black saronite with a skull like design, pointed teeth near the bottom, and two horns that protruded from the sides, matching very similar to that of a Black Dragon. Shoulder plates were saronite as well, though dyed a blueish white and designed to look like skulls. My left shoulder carried the larger of the two shoulder plates, mimicking the skull of a fully grown Black Dragon while the right side mimicked a young Blue Dragon. The plates curved downward as if the dragons were eating my arm. The rest of my armor was the black saronite, glowing blue accenting its features. My plated boots looked as if they were dragon feet, three claws in the front and one on the heel. My left hand had more pronounced claws compared to my right hand as the latter held Frostbite while the left cast my frost magic. I looked like a knight of death and destruction, as I sure as hell played the part. Very well, I might add.

Eventually, he called me to come back to the Hold so that we could take Havenshire and New Avalon. They had me help take over a church in the town that was apparently holding prisoners the Scarlet Crusade was going to kill. They had me go in to kill someone named Sigrid Bjorn, whoever that was. She ended up being the only person in the room, and didn't look to happy with her situation. Only now do I remember who she is. My maid, Head Maid actually, and she was also Eirik's wife. I felt myself cave at the thought of leaving their three year old son as an orphan. I was going to make that right when I get home. She pleaded with me to remember, to realize what I was doing was wrong. I won't say it didn't make me question my task, because it did, but the part that threw me off was the name she called me by. Or rather, my title...

Queen Elsa.

I didn't get it at the time, but she must have known that it would spark something in me, and then to remind me of my sister. But it didn't matter and I killed her with an icicle to the heart. I didn't understand why I gave her a painless death at the time, but now looking back on the event, I'm glad I did.

"You looked lost." A voice broke me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I spotted the Paladin, Tirion Fordring looking down at me with confusion.

"I am." I responded weakly, "I think..."

"It is alright, Tirion. She is no longer a threat to anyone but Arthas. Having her on our side will be a great help." Darion spoke, causing Tirion to turn and look and the Highlord.

"So, the Ice Witch is on our side now? Good. From the stories I have heard, we will need her power to take down the Lich King and his scourge armies." He nodded in acceptance before looking back at me, "You shall need a letter proving your innocence when you go to Stormwind, and present it to King Varian Wrynn. But _be careful._ The citizens of Stormwind and all our allies will _not _be pleased to see you in the city. In fact, here," He said, and a light blossomed around me for a few seconds, "It's a protection spell. It will allow the people to see you as disliked verse hated, and should allow you to pass somewhat safely through the city."

I nodded numbly, "Thank you." I barely said above a whisper, "And I understand the risks due to my past. But... if it's not too much trouble to ask, I would like to go visit my sister." I asked, hoping I could see her as I knew Anna, and I knew she would be upset with my death. More than upset actually, probably distraught and feeling like it was the end of the world...

Yeah, that's probably more accurate.

"Ummm... Sure?" They responded, "Who is your sister, exactly?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." I responded immediately with a matter-of-fact tone. They just glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Queen Elsa?"

* * *

**Anna POV**

I charged the training dummy again, my two hand sword sticking into the wood as I swung the weapon. My anger channeling my energy, it has been almost a year since Elsa died. I had just gotten her back and she was taken from me again. I swung again, cutting a dummy in half and the top portion falling with a _thunk_ against the ground. My anger surging through me as my feelings of being lost and alone hit me full force again, I began to beat the fallen chunk of wood with my sword.

"Stupid! Uncaring! Hateful! Inconsiderate! Undead! Monsters!" I screeched with each swing. Small chunks flying off with every swing, until a voice cut me off.

"I may not be a sword expert, but I'm pretty sure that swinging it like an axe is not the proper way to use the weapon." The voice informed, causing me to pause my actions for a minute. I quickly turned around, my gaze meeting the glowing icy blue of the person standing in the door way. Death Knight!

"Then again, I used to rely on my magic, and when needing a weapon I used a staff... So I guess swords aren't my forte, even though I'm a Death Knight now." They spoke again, this time however, the voice seemed familiar. It was feminine, that was for sure, but it had a haunted effect to it. Probably had to do with dying and being resurrected by the Lich King.

I had heard that the Death Knights had broken free of the Lich's control and were now allying themselves with their former side, either the Alliance or Horde, but she looked familiar. The crown like formation on top of her helm caused my eyes to widen as I finally did recognize just exactly _who_ I was talking to.

"Ice Witch." I growled, my hand gripping tighter around my sword.

"Well, that is my name... though not the one I was born with." She hummed, clearly smirking behind her skull helm. I hated her! I was told that _SHE_ was the one responsible for killing my sister. And The Ice Witch's powers were 'stolen' from Elsa when she killed my sister.

"And I could care less as to what it was." I glare coldly, "Considering you're the one that killed my sister." I expected her to brush it off, but instead she did something I didn't expect. She flinched, and a look of sorrow appeared on her face... or what I could see of her face.

"You think I killed her?" was the quiet response.

"I _know_ you killed her. How else would you have those powers? _Her _powers?!" I questioned with venom in my voice, "You couldn't have gotten as powerful as you are without killing her and stealing her power! And I don't care what you say or do, but I will _never_ forgive you for it! I had just gotten her back! You hear! She had locked me out of her life for thirteen years to protect me! I had got her back for _three_ months. Three _months!_ And then you and your damned army take her from me again!"

I huffed as I finished my rant, expressing the hurt she had caused me to live through. I still have the image of the last time I saw my sister burned fresh in my mind, and it wasn't a happy memory either, but I still see it playing out like it was yesterday...

_I walked through the hallways towards the study where Elsa was currently waiting for me before he headed down to get some lunch. I didn't know why we were meeting there, but I couldn't care less, I got to spend more time with my sister and I was okay with that. The past three months were shaping out to be the best in my life, before Elsa and I were separated of course, and with the Scourge threat looming over our heads, but still... And the birthday party she threw for me even though she was sick was the best ever. I reached the study just as Elsa was leaving._

_"Elsa!" I called out, rushing the last few steps to give her a hug._

_"Anna..." She hummed, returning the embrace. I smiled as I pulled away, noticing a serious expression on it._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Our scouts have reported that the Scourge are making their way here, to Arendelle." I gasped as she responded, "Measures have already been taken to prevent the large amount of life loss possible, but I don't know if it will be enough."_

_"Of course it will, Elsa. You have to trust yourself. You are the bestest Queen Arendelle has ever seen! I know you are." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. I had known about the Scourge and their leader, The Lich King Arthas, taking over the world, and it did give me nightmares from time to time... But it was alright because I knew Elsa would be there to stop them._

_"That's not the point, Anna." Elsa sighed as she looked at me._

_"Then what is?"_

_"There are ships preparing to leave within the next few days to get all the civilians out of the city, and I want you to be on one of them." I froze for a second, not completely following her train of thought._

_"You- you'll be on them with me... Right?" She didn't respond, and she couldn't look me in the eye either, "Right?!" I said a little more forcefully. When she didn't respond again, I knew she wasn't leaving with everyone else._

_"No! You are not staying here, Elsa! You can't-"_

_"I have to, Anna. I'm the Queen."_

_"That doesn't mean you have to stay! Elsa, you could die! I can't lose you!" I argued not able to imagine the thought of losing her again.  
_

_"That's exactly why you have to leave, so that I know you will be safe." She argued back. I understood what she was doing. She was trying to protect me by pushing me away._

_"No, you don't have to protect me, Elsa! Don't do this again! We can fix this together!"_

_"That's exactly why I'm doing this, because I can't lose_ you_ again." She pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes at her statement. I knew I wasn't the only one that suffered from nightmares, during the first few weeks I was woken up a lot from Elsa's screams or Elsa waking me up in the middle of the night just to make sure I was still alive. I couldn't blame her, I had similar nightmares of my own and we needed each other to comfort one another to reassure ourselves that we were both still alive._

_"Elsa," I lowered my voice to a near whisper, "If we work together, you won't lose me." I reassured her with a smile. "Plus, the Alliance forces are coming with reinforcements so we will be able to beat back those undead zombies easy-peasy."_

_"I know that," she gave a sad smiled, and for a brief second I felt as if everything was going to be fine. Elsa was going to change her mind, I was sure of it, until her smile turned into a frown, "But I'm not willing to take that risk and lose you. I'm sorry, Anna. But you will be on that fleet when it leaves the fjord for Stormwind."_

_"Elsa..."_

_"Please, don't make this any harder for me than it already is, Anna." She whimpered._

_"Why! Why do you have to stay? What reason do you have that could possible make you want to stay?!" I shouted at her, I was beginning to blink through tears because Elsa was shutting me out again, "Don't shut me out again! You promised that we wouldn't do that! Not any more. Remember?"_

_"I do remember... It's because I'm the Queen, Anna. It is my duty to protect this Kingdom and its people!" She shouted back, tears were streaming down my face and I could see she was in a similar position._

_"So! That means you have to push me away?! Father always told me family was the most important thing in the world, and to never give up on family, so why are you?!"_

_"I'm not, Anna! As Queen there are some things that have to come above family. This is one of them! You have to go with the rest of the Kingdom in case something does happen here, because if it does, I know that they will have someone to look too in their time of need. Anna, you are the second in line for the throne, I am putting family first, but at the same time, I'm putting the kingdom first as well."_

_"No you aren't! I know that's what you want to believe, but it's not-"_

_"Is everything alright, your Majesty? Princess?" Kai had interrupted, allowing us to notice that most of the castle staff was watching or listening to our fight. I spotted Kristoff amongst them, trying to get them to move along and failing._

_"Kristoff?" I called out, catching his attention, "Please tell Elsa that she's wrong. That we are better off together and not separated!"_

_"We are fine, Kai. Just a little disagreement on the cities evacuation plans." I heard Elsa say to Kai while I had asked Kristoff my question/request. Kristoff the glanced between me and Elsa with an open mouth. I snuck a glance at Elsa and found a stern look as if daring Kristoff to challenge her request._

_"Don't give him that look! He can answer however he feels fit!" I responded to her glare._

_"Enough, Anna. You are going to be on that ship and that is final." She stated calmly before turning and walking away._

_"No I will not, Elsa." I called back to her, not letting her win. I couldn't let her win. Not on this topic. The thought of leaving her and never seeing her again killed me, and I wasn't going to let it become a reality. I watched as Elsa paused, her shoulders flinching from my defiant answer. And then she turned, a blank expression on her face as she looked at me._

_"I tried being nice about it, Anna. I tried to tell you why I didn't want you to stay here, to push you into understanding how I felt about the subject. But I guess it didn't matter, because you won't respect my wishes." She started, struggling with something as she spoke.  
_

_"I do respect your wishes, Elsa. I just don't want to leave you behind. And I won't. There is nothing you can say that will make me leave on that ship."_

_I watched her flinch again, tears beginning to prickle in her eyes again as she closed them, "Maybe not as your sister..." I barely heard her mumble, as if she was tossing around an idea in her mind._

_A sense of dread filled me, "Elsa...?" she wouldn't…_

_"But since you won't listen to me as your sister, then you leave me no other choice." She gritted out unhappily, tears beginning to choke her words._

_"No... Elsa, please don't do this..." I whispered, but it didn't matter._

_"Anna." I felt my heart beginning to crack at the look she gave me, her face twisted in between her blank Queenly stare and lip-quivering sadness, "I order you, as you _Queen_, that you will be on that ship when it leaves this fjord. No Exceptions." I felt my heart break at her words. She_ ordered_ me. She ordered _me. _I felt a fresh set of tears leak from my eyes as I looked into hers._ _I acted on instinct then, my lip quivering as I continued to stare at my sister._

_"I hate you!" I screamed at her. Then I did the only thing I could think of at the time._

_I ran._

Unfortunately, what I didn't know at the time was that those three words, I hate you, were going to be the last ones that I ever said to my sister.

"Anna...' I heard her whisper. Red flags should have gone off in my head, but I was too angry to care at that moment.

"No," I shoved past her angrily, "I don't want to hear it."

"Please, wait. Just let me-"

"No." I held up my hand as I cut her off, "Save that explanation for someone who actually cares." I stated half angry and half bored, then left the room without looking back. I could feel the tears as they flew down my face, but I didn't let myself actually cry until I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I tried to call after her, hoping that she would turn around to look at me, to see me with my helmet off... But she didn't, and I heard her choke back her sobs as she slammed the door shut behind her. Never have I ever felt so helpless, feeling as if I had no control of the situation. If I could have cried, I would have... but this curse took the most basic qualities of life from me that I do feel as if I'm a monster, as if I'm not human anymore. Anger and hunger boiled within me, my rage and my powers building like a balloon that has too much air in it and ready to burst. I stared at the helmet in my hands and let it all go.

I screamed.

Ice and frost coated a good sixty feet around me, the ice gradually turning to a frost like cover at the last ten feet. Everything within that fifty foot radius was glazed with ice so thick, that it would be damn near impossible to remove without magic. Dummies, weapon racks, and training posts were all covered with the ice, and icicles were scattered generously throughout the room varying in different sizes and lengths on the ceiling, floor, and walls.

It felt good to let it go, but it wasn't enough, and my hunger was coming back. I needed a way to channel it without hurting anyone else, I don't need any more faces to flash behind my eyes, reminding me of all the people I killed brutally while under the Lich Kings control. That was mostly why I didn't try and sleep, even though we could.

I didn't. Physically, we didn't need to, and I _choose_ not to.

Regardless of all of that, I still needed to channel this anger somewhere... and then I remembered some soldiers that I walked by just before I had entered this room talking about a kobald issue in the mines as well as a gnoll problem just outside of Westbrook Garrison. I figured I could bash a few skulls, and improving my reputation with the rest of the Alliance population couldn't hurt either. I quickly placed my helm back on and stormed out of the room, leaving the icy destruction behind me for someone else to clean up. The second I stepped foot outside, I summoned my Archerus Deathcharger and rode out of the city not sparing a glance to anyone I passed by on my way to my first destination.

Kobalds. They are basically rats that are the size of humans and move like humans. Nasty little creatures too, luckily they are easy to take out. Just a simple wave of my hand and some frosty play of magic and the pest problem is gone. Two of the mines in the Elwynn Forest were apparently infested with them. I will say though that it helped with my hunger for the most part, but now I was just bored so I headed over the Westbrook Garrison to help with the Gnoll problem that they were currently having. Upon my arrival, I found what looked like a hunter arguing with the guards nearby, and I smirked. Their argument was quite entertaining to say the least, and rather than disturb them, I casually examined a "Wanted" poster nearby.

"But I already killed like twenty of them, and I gave you the eight armbands that you asked for, not to mention I killed like who knows how many of those stupid kobalds in the mines. So why do I have to go back out again?" The Hunter complained, his companion (which I think is a reindeer), was scanning the area looking bored.

The guard only sighed, "Look, your Highness, it's not that you haven't done enough, it's us trying to help you train for when the army heads up to take down the Lich King. Those undead minions of his aren't going to care about titles and relation status, they are going to kill anyone and everyone that they can get their hands on. We are trying to help you understand that this battle will be almost never ending." The guard explained, though he and called the Hunter, Your Highness, so he obviously was royalty... Now that I actually look at him, I notice that he does look familiar, as does his companion. _Is that... Sven?_ I question to myself as I study the Reindeer next to him, which had noticed me looking at him and gave me a confused look. I felt my anger dissipate into confusion as I continued to watch the scene before me.

"Alright, I'll go kill eight more..." Kristoff(?) said dejectedly.

"Prince Kristoff," So I was right, it is Kristoff, "that's not the point I was trying to make-" The guard started, however I decided to jump into the conversation.

"Excuse me? I have a question about the poster?" Though I didn't really have a question I just felt like it was the right thing to do. Technically I didn't need to say anything as the guards noticed my movement and froze.

"The Ice Witch." One of them finally managed to breathe out. Kristoff turned, and his eyes widened while his face drained of color, while Sven seemed confused.

"I was just looking over the wanted poster over there, and it seems as if this 'Hogger' person... gnoll, is the one behind all the gnoll raids?" I questioned, acting all innocent. They only nodded. "So... If I would to subdue him and have him placed in the dungeons-"

"Stockades." A guard squeaked, having the courage to correct me.

"Dungeons, stockades, prisons... there all the same. Anyways, should I be able to subdue him, the recent attacks should die down, correct?" Again, they all nodded, "Alright. I'll take the Hunter with me. Seems like he could use the practice anyways."

Kristoff jumped, looking between me and the guards, before shaking his head furiously. The guards only nodded at me once more, and Kristoff gulped in fear.

"Relax, Kristoff. I don't bite... that's a job for my frost." I smirked as he went wide-eyed, "Come on. We have a task to do so let's go." I called behind me as I walked away. I heard the murmurs of the guards as I walked into the forest with Kristoff hesitantly trailing behind me.

"So... Umm... Ice Wi- Uhh I mean, Highlady- I mean, umm..." He stumbled on his words. I could see Sven out of the corner of my eye giving me an eye as he tried to determine if I was who he was thinking I was. Eventually, he seemed to figure my identity out and cuddled me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, Kristoff. Besides, Sven seems to trust me." I stated nonchalantly, causing him to do a double take as I scratched Sven behind the ears.

"How did...? But I don't...? Wait, what?" He blubbered confused as ever. Just like Anna. Sven began to bounce around, all excited that I was back, trying to get Kristoff to understand who I was as well. I stopped and turned slightly to face him, taking in his appearance fully for the first time since I watched him and Anna board the ship to Stormwind a year ago. He had changed a little, he seemed more rugged in his leather gear and a bow strapped to his back, and while it was very unhunter like, he also carried a small pick axe on his hip. He was apparently getting into facial hair as I detected a small amount of stubble on his chin and the sides of his face. I noticed that he didn't really wear gloves, and spotted a small gold band on his left ring finger.

"You know I don't understand you when you talk like that." He scolded his friend.

"So... You and Anna got married, when was the wedding?" I asked.

He jumped, forgetting that I was there, staring at me confused, "How did you... Do I know you?"

"Yeah..." I frowned, looking down at the ground between our feet, "We just didn't have a very... happy last meeting."

He stared at me for a few long seconds, as if he was thinking long and hard about something, giving Sven strange looks every once in a while. Suddenly as if a light bulb went off in his head, he sucked in a deep breath before speaking in disbelief, "Elsa?"

I smiled, talking off my helmet again, "Hello Kristoff."

"But... You- you died." He stuttered, probably trying to process what he was seeing.

"Nice to see you too..." I answered with a roll of my eyes, "And yes, I did die... But apparently the Lich King had other plans for me..." I frowned angrily at my helm while images quickly flashed in my mind of my past year as his servant. It ended up being silent for a little while, Kristoff not really knowing how to respond while I was flipping through old memories.

"Anna regrets what she said to you that day, you know." Kristoff finally said, looking at me with sadness in his eyes, "I remember when we got the news that you were killed in the battle..." I looked up at him to see a face of regretful remembrance, "Anna wasn't the same after that. She- she grieved for a long time before grabbing a sword and heading down to the barracks to 'let off steam'. It was more of a way to get her emotions out in a constructive way, but it worked. She told me to do something as well because she wasn't going to lose me either." He laughed sadly at the last sentence, watching Sven as he stood look out.

"I knew that Anna would have died if she had stayed, that's why I sent her away. I had made the decision just minutes before she found me exiting the study. I had received a letter from our scouts, which I'm sure she told you about," He nodded at the mentioning of the letter, "however it stated that the Lich King was leading the army across the land to take over Arendelle." I explained, a look of understanding coming across his face.

"That's why you were so adamant about getting her out of the city." He breathed.

"Yes. I hated myself for having to make it an order, but it was the only way I knew she would be safe. I remember the last words I said to myself just before I died, and how I wished Anna would be happy and to live her life without anything holding her back after I died. And that I was sorry." I felt myself beginning to shake with anger as I thought back to my death, "I couldn't do anything as I laid there, coming back to my senses after the explosion. Eirik told me to watch out but it was too late. Ha, you know I actually felt cold before I died? It was the first time in my life I had felt the cold air and snow around me, and it only happened after that bastard shoved his runeblade into my chest." I growled out, "His glowing blue eyes ended up being the last thing I saw before I died too."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kristoff staring at me with a sad smile before pulling me into a hug, "Glad to have you back, Your Majesty." I rolled my eyes as I playfully snorted, before returning the hug.

"How many times have I told you that you can call me Elsa?" I retorted with a friendly smile.

"More times than I can count, _Elsa_." Sven gave off a warning whine, "Now, I don't know about you, but these gnolls are getting a little too close for my comfort, and Hogger still needs to be brought in..." He implied with a knowing smirk.

I placed my helmet back on my head while giving him a smirked back, my hand lightly gripping the great sword on my back, "Do you think they need a little taste of Frostbite?"

* * *

I was currently standing in a guest room within the walls of Stormwind Palace. I had changed out of my armor, placing it on a holder for the time being. As I examined it, I could understand why I struck fear into so many hearts over the past year. My blade only helped to complete the look, and for some strange reason, I liked it. Kristoff had promised that he would get Anna for me and I didn't want anything to get in the way of our reunion again. I looked over to a mirror that was in the room, and I saw myself for the first time without my armor. There wasn't really words to explain myself to myself. I looked the same in my ice dress, but different at the same time I guess. _Probably has to do with dying and being brought back as a Death Knight_, I mused to myself with a frown. This curse hasn't really proven itself to have any positives for the amount of time I have had my freedom.

I heard muffled voices coming from outside my door, and I new Kristoff had somehow persuaded Anna to come here. _Probably promised her a lot of chocolate_, I thought to myself with an amused smile.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out of the armory again? I was trying to get some armor made for little Einar so he could train to be like his father and-" Anna started, talking about Eirik's little boy. I smiled knowing that Anna was taking care of him, he deserved it with all that he has to grow up with because of me.

"You'll like it. I promise. Plus, you will thank me later for telling you now rather than hearing it from some random person walking by." I could tell he was smiling. I heard her huff.

"I know, it's just... you've been acting weird for the past half hour and... are you sure everything is alright?" She questioned, worried about something he might not be telling her.

"Yes, love. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I promise."

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." I barely heard her whisper, probably burying her face in his chest as she gave him a hug.

"I'm just worried about what you will do when you open that door." I heard him laugh. I tensed, imagining a confused face on Anna as the door handle turned. Anna opened the door, but she was still looking back at Kristoff.

"I still don't understand _what_ could possibly be _so_ important that you had to-" Her words died in her throat as she spotted me standing in the center of the room. And for what felt like an eternity, Anna and I just stared at each other.

I smiled, "Hi, Anna." Tears were already running down her face as she stared at me, her whole body shaking as she tried to conceal her sobs of what I hoped was happiness.

"Elsa?" I heard her finally squeak, and I nodded, "Elsa!" She didn't wait a second longer as she closed the gap between us within seconds, latching on to me in a hug that could rival a dragon sitting on me. I returned it immediately of course. I could hear her sobbing into my neck as she hugged me, and if I could cry, I would have been crying with her.

"Your here," Anna sobbed, "You're actually here."

"Yes. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I responded, tightening my grip on her. I spotted Kristoff and mouthed 'thank you' to which he nodded before he silently snuck out of the room with a smile on his face.

"I was told that you died, and that you were gone, and..." She suddenly stopped, and I could feel her facial expressions in my shoulder changing from sad to confused, "Wait… But you're dead? How are you here now? The letter... What... E-Elsa?" I felt her pull back to look me in the eyes again, and for some reason I didn't want her to. I pulled away, turning my face away from her, afraid of what she would say about my eyes and their new glowing blue state.

"I did die, Anna..." I wrung my hands together as I walked away from her, ashamed of what I had become in my absence. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and immediately turned my head to the other side, closing my eyes when I caught her moving to stand in front of me again.

"Elsa..." I heard her say, her hand turning my head to face where I assume hers was, "Elsa look at me. Please?"

I shook my head, a dry sob escaping my lips. I couldn't risk it, I didn't want her to see the real monster that I had become.

"Please? Don't try to protect me anymore? Let me in, Elsa. Please?" She pleaded with a whisper, trying to coax me out of my shell. Her hand gently resting on my cheek for reassurance. I took a deep and shaky breath before slowly opening my eyes, catching her gaze. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was scared and confused for me, I could read it in her eyes. "Elsa..." She breathed, and I looked away from her gaze after a few seconds.

"I don't want you to-"

"Hey, hey... Don't shut me out again. Okay?" I looked back at her with regret, "It'll be fine, just talk to me, okay. Come on, lets sit down." she said as she lead me over to the foot of the bed for the two of us to sit.

"It's not a pretty story, Anna." I finally said, "And I don't want you to think any different of me because of what I did and-"

"Elsa, nothing you've done could have been that bad. Besides, you're my sister, I love you and nothing will change that." She smiled reassuringly.

"But you said you would never forgive me." I squeaked out, temporarily forgetting that she didn't know the Ice Witch and I were the same person.

"I said... Elsa, what are you talking about? This is the first time I've seen you since... that day. The only person I have said that to was the Ice Witch that cause she the one that killed you, but that's not-"

"But it wasn't the Ice Witch that killed me." She looked at me confused.

"It wasn't? But how-"

"It was the Lich King." I answered, cutting her off.

"But... I thought... Then who-" She stopped, eyes trained on something behind me. I turned to try and spot whatever it was that had grabbed her attention, and spotted the manikin that was holding my armor. I began to curl in on myself, staring at the floor by my feet.

"She didn't kill me because... Because I _became_ her." I confessed, not able to look into the eyes of my little sister and see the look of disgust, hatred, and disappointment in them.

"Elsa?" I heard Anna practically whimper.

"I've done terrible things, Anna. I see them... Their faces every time I close my eyes... And knowing that I still have that person in me, that I am still capable of doing those things. That it will never go away." I whispered, "And the worst part is, I was enjoying myself when I killed those people. That I lived off the feeling of their suffering. The look on their faces when I would appear, I loved that look of terror. It's what made her so infamous. Me so infamous. It's what made me a monster, and sometimes I feel like I still am one-"

I was cut off by a sudden embrace, however, it wasn't the super tight hug that I first got. It was gentle, caring, soft, and familiar. It was as if I was being sheltered from everything else outside this room. My head rest gently against her shoulder while she held me close to her body with a loose grip.

"You are not a monster, Elsa." Anna whispered in my ear, "And you never will be." I realized why it was so familiar, it was the same hug that I held Anna after the accident, and exactly the same as when she held me on her birthday because I had a cold.

"But-"

"No!" She cut me off sharply before whispering again, "No..."

"I'm a Death Knight, Anna. I have killed people-" I tried to protest even though I hated myself for what I had done.

"And you were only doing so because the Lich King was _controlling_ you. I know you, Elsa. The real you, and I know that you would never hurt anyone if you didn't have to." She spoke gently, "You are the nicest person- Queen, that Arendelle has ever known. That Azeroth has ever known. You would sacrifice everything just so no one else would have to suffer even an ounce of pain. Elsa, you are _not_ a monster... You're a hero."

"Anna, that doesn't make any sense, how could-"

"You just are, okay! You- you just-" She started to struggle with her words before breaking down again. She struggled to form words for a few seconds, taking deep breaths before speaking again, "I understand now, why you wanted me to leave. You knew things weren't going to go the way you had planned, that's why you forced me to leave. Admiral Anderson explained it to me in a different way. He told me a Captain will always go down with his/her ship. At first I didn't get it, but then he told me that you being Queen of Arendelle was like him being in command of the ship. You were making sure that if Arendelle fell, you would go down with it because it was the right thing to do, even though you didn't want to. You saved everyone, Elsa. Arendelle still exists because of you. That's why you're a hero." By the end of her speech, she was in tears, looking at me with a smile. "And I am so, so sorry about what I said the last time we saw each other... Well, when we were still in Arendelle last time-"

"Anna." I gave her a pointed look.

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry and upset... Both times actually, but that's not the point because I still hurt you and-" I cut her off by covering her mouth.

"I forgive you." She smiled wildly, and giving me a very tight hug.

"I love you, Elsa." She muffled into the crook of my shoulder.

"I love you too, Anna." I smiled as I returned the embrace. We held each other for a while, until Anna pulled away with a curious smile on her face.

"So... You're the Ice Witch?"

"Yes?" I asked, watching her face as glanced between the armor and me.

"You look amazing in the armor!" She suddenly gasped, dashing from the bed over to the manikin, "Can I try it on? Please, please, please, please?" She begged, reaching for the helm anyways.

"No!" I shouted, my voice full of worry, "Don't touch it!"

"What! Wait, why?" She looked at me totally confused.

"It's saronite... It's made from saronite ore." I revealed, causing her to recoil as if she had touched a hot plate, her eyes flickering between me and the armor.

"Elsa, that stuff is dangerous! How can you wear it?!"

"It doesn't bother me... actually, it doesn't bother any of us Death Knights." I explained, "Something to do with us being dead and once apart of the Lich Kings undead army, I think..."

"Oh... okay... I guess that makes sense. Oh! Can I use your sword?!" She asked again, reaching for it.

"Don't touch that either!" I quickly responded, both my hand out in front of me even though I wasn't running towards her or using my magic what so ever.

"Why?" She asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"It's... enchanted..." I hesitated.

"You hesitated..."

"It is! With my ice magic so that if anyone other than me grabs it, they get frostbite. Its kind of why I named the sword Frostbite." I explained again, slightly embarrassed.

"Is everything you have dangerous or enchanted to harm others?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"Well your no fun..." she pouted playfully.

"Oh har-har... now come here and give me a hug, because I miss your warm hugs and haven't had any for about a year now." I smiled, opening my arms for her. She squealed as she rushed eagerly to embrace me.

"Olaf liked warm hugs too."

"I know." I smiled sadly.

"It's good to see you again." she whispered before pulling away with the biggest grin on her face, despite the drying tear tracks and red puffy eyes, "Elsa?"

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow with a small smirk on my lips.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, Anna. I would love to build a snowman." I smiled back, barely finishing my sentence as she dragged me out of the room with a loud squeal of excitement.

* * *

**So this was basically just for fun... Idk if I'll do an actual story related to this but I might. Idk, it seems like it would be fun to explore this storyline a little, but that probably won't happen for a while. Should I decide to continue or even evolve this beyond a one-shot, there will be changes to the original summary and whole plot formation. That being said. I hope the summary at the beginning helped lay out the basis of what happened before even though I showed parts of the past within the actual one-shot itself.  
**

**Now as to what Elsa is supposed to look like in her armor, if I could draw her bad-ass look for you and place it as a cover for this, I would in a heartbeat. But sadly, I can't draw to save my life so we are going to have to go off of imagination here. It's hard to describe, but lets see how well I do... Okay so the shoulders don't really travel down her arm but sit on about a 45 degree angle off her arm allowing her to move freely without much restriction. Her helm is a beast of my own design as I wanted it to easily recognizable to everyone in this world. So a black skull helm with all pointed teeth, the horns of a black dragon, and a crown placed on the top. Her boots are probably the hardest to describe because of their complicated nature, but they are fully functional despite their confusing design. The claws on them are not very long, in fact they extend from the end of the boot maybe an inch at most, however they continue back towards the heel giving the illusion that they are longer than they actually appear, and the heel claw is the same way.  
**

**Her blade is a tricky one, as it is kind of a mix between Frostmourne mostly for the Pomel, the starting Death Knight blade and the final blade you get after completing the Death Knight starting zone for the actual blade portion of the sword.**

**If any of you want to attempt this image, by all means feel free to do so.**

**Now onto this story in general. I have actually read a few of the other stories in this crossover section, and Elsa is always a Frost Mage, Anna is a Warrior, and Kristoff is a hunter. Now comparing between the two separate universes, yes, this makes complete and total sense. Elsa's magic is a lot like a Frost Mages, but honestly, I felt like Elsa being a Frost Mage didn't do her enough justice with how powerful she really is... Thus Elsa the Death Knight was born! And if you think about it, the powers of a Frost Death Knight match what Elsa can do way better that that of a Frost Mage. I mean you can literally look up "Elsa WoW" and find a poster that shows her similarities to Death Knights and there is one that compares her to Arthas as well. And they are sadly true as well. Plus Elsa would force Anna way from whatever battle it was that she died in to protect her sister, since Elsa would do just about anything to keep Anna safe.**

**So yeah, hopefully you all enjoyed my little spin on the crossover, and I'm pretty sure there will be some stories popping up here with Elsa becoming a Death Knight after this is posted, but I will say that I am not the first to write this. An author with the name Zezin did, I'm not taking credit for his story or his idea, just giving him credit where credit is due. I will admit that I didn't know he did write a story like that until literally 13 hours ago because I wanted to double check to make sure I wasn't stealing any ideas and such. I did think of it on my own but Zezin wrote it down first. So while this is a crossover, it is also a more in-depth story of the two sisters and their troubles while being in the Warcraft universe. I think...**

**Anyways, peace out!**


End file.
